Scene Rewrite Good Will Hunter
by The Samurai Poet
Summary: What exactly happened during the car ride to Ninja Ops? Good Will Hunter - After First Scene. Spoilers. RedYellow


Standard Disclaimer.  
  
"... What was up with that?" Shane yelled while jogging after the brunette.  
  
Dustin looked back, smiling in his response as he reached the van. "What do you mean?" Tori shook her head at the two as she walked to the driver's side. Shane hit the brunette in the chest with the back of his hand. "For starters, way to leave my magazine back in the store..."  
  
Dustin blushed slightly as he ran back to the entrance to retrieve the magazine. Tori was already in the van, starting the dormant engine. Blake walked towards the vehicle as he looked at Shane. "... Why is Dustin going back inside?"  
  
The Wind laughed as he opened the unlocked door. "He forgot my magazine." Blake chuckled to himself as he climbed into the passenger's seat. The eagle climbed his way to the back, leaving the door open for the brunette.  
  
Dustin came back a few seconds later, somewhat out of breath as he scrambled to the back, closing the door behind him. He threw the magazine on the Wind's lap as he adjusted himself on the seat.  
  
Tori looked back at the two through the rear view mirror making sure the two weren't creating havoc on the textbooks and papers she left in the back. Smiling to Blake, she proceeded to make the van move.  
  
The brunette tossed the magazine into the front seat as he rested his head in the eagle's lap. "Dude, that was so wrong to make me go back and get your magazine..." Shane smirked as he looked down into the brown eyes below. "Well, you were the last one to look at it, remember?"  
  
"But that doesn't mean I had to get it... You're the one who paid for it." The eagle smiled as a small frown graced the feline's lips. He placed a hand on that face as he spoke. "... Well if it makes you feel any better, I apologize for making you get the magazine."  
  
The frown disappeared as a smile took it's place.  
  
"I call Cam's camera!"  
  
Blake looked back and saw the look of shock on the eagle's face. He looked back at Tori and laughed.  
  
"... Damnit" Shane whispered. Dustin's smile grew wider as he looked up at the eagle. "I bet you forgot all about that!" The Wind moved his hand down to the feline's chest as he spoke. "... So that's why you got all upset about that magazine?"  
  
Dustin nodded innocently.  
  
The eagle continued to move his hand until it rested on the brunette's abdomen. "... What will it take for you to unclaim the camera?" Dustin laughed softly as he felt Shane's finger trace a circular pattern on his clothed skin. "... A lot."  
  
Shane smiled softly as he continued "... You already dry humped me in Storm Chargers..." A look of mock disappointment graced the feline's face. "Damn, I was hoping you didn't notice that... But hey, don't think I didn't notice your hand grabbing for my ass..."  
  
"I was hoping you didn't notice that..."  
  
"... I think you wanted me to do that." Shane stared at the relaxed feline in his lap. "I think you want me to dry hump you more often..." The eagle moved his hand beneath the brunette's shirt.  
  
"That may be true... but I think you want me to do this..." Dustin felt the eagle's hand unbutton his jeans and move under the elastic band of his boxers.  
  
"... You so wouldn't do that with Tori and Blake in the front..." the brunette managed to hiss out.  
  
As soon as Shane decided to go further in his backseat exploration, the van braked to a stop. Dustin rose from his position; the hand in his pants retreating away. As the front doors opened, the feline buttoned his pants before proceeding to slide his own door open.  
  
Both of them climbed out of the vehicle; the eagle remembered to grab the magazine before making his way out. Closing the door behind him, Shane noticed that Blake and Tori walked ahead, already in their ninja uniforms.  
  
Shane smiled as he grabbed the feline's ass. "Don't think I'm not gonna finish what I started in there..."  
  
Dustin changed into his ninja uniform as he replied "But I still have first dibs on the camera, and that's all that matters right now..." Shane changed into his uniform as well as they started on their way to Ninja Ops.  
  
"I bet if I ask Cam first, you calling the camera wouldn't make a difference."  
  
The eagle streaked away as the brunette finally comprehended his words. 


End file.
